


Instinct

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Cockblocking, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Romance, Seduction, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Hannibal had been Adam's lover. After Adam has been killed he stumbles upon Will Graham his spitting image....





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I just somehow got this idea after watching to much Basic Instinct and Hannibal.  
> I hope you will like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 Loving him was Blue** _

 

Loving Adam was blue...a little bit cold and icy with a hidden sadness in it.

There was passion yes and yet there was this empty cold feeling when they touched and kissed.

Knowing his beloved would slip away, striving for something else.

He loved him, his playful smirk, the passion in his blue eyes, the feel of his flawless skin and how they fitted together.

Adam had his own darkness and yet fitted just like him so perfectly in the society.

It was nice showing Adam off and having him around.

He was intrigue, his work too.

He had as journalist to undercover every little bit of the darkest secrets people had.

Yet his methods to get those left a bitter taste in his mouth, though their relationship started out because Adam was determined to find out every little dirt about Chilton.

He hated it when his beloved's skin smelled of others when he knew Adam laid with another even if it didn't meant anything and Adam claimed his love for him.

He knew Adam would never entirely be his and it pained him more than words could express but at least he had the hope they would become real the moment Adam would be able to see him for whom he really is and could love this monster.

Then he would be really his.

But he had to admit Adam loved the human suit he represented and not him, the real him.

Still he didn't let go of him. Maybe he was too possessive or the little minx just got him addicted.

He was a drug for him he couldn't quite no matter how much he wanted but strangely enough he didn't desire him so much to consume him if he should walk away but killing such beauty he couldn't do either...so he just lingered in the feeling as long as would last.

It didn't last long when their time in Paris was nearly over he had left Adam alone for several days attending important business.

The last time he saw Adam he stood on the balcony of the hotel room, leaned over the railing.

Only wearing one of his white too big shirts, looking at the morning sun, his dark curls swaying in the wind, a hand in his hair, eyes shinning as bright and blue as the sky, his lips soft and irresistible with this rare sweet smile on them. His skin illuminated by the orange of the sun making it seem golden.

So like this Adam should remain forever in his memory.

The next time Adam was found dead horrible murdered in a hotel room, the walls painted red, his neck snapped and his body covered in injuries.

He didn't saw Adam not wanting to taint the divine image he had of him.

He swore finding his killer and turn him into something ugly before going back to Baltimore.

The sadness following him turning everything blue....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> Comments and Kudos always welcomed  
> I really hope you liked it ;)  
> Thank you so much   
> See you soon ❤


End file.
